Various devices are available for holding and dispensing advertisement cards advertising merchandise being sold. The problem is that most such devices are difficult to use often requiring substantial installation time and expense. For instance, it is known to affix molding to the edge of a display shelf for merchandise and to press into the molding a plurality of members capable of supporting such cards. This requires the installation time and expense of affixing the molding. Other typical support devices may even require the use of adhesive tape, wires and other unsightly devices to keep them in place. Also, not all such holding and dispensing devices are readily adaptable for use with other than standard shelf-displayed merchandise. For instance, the typical shelf-type support for holding and dispensing advertisement cards is not readily useable with floor-stacked cans and such merchandise.